Don't Leave Me
by Curtisfever0909
Summary: Pony gets kidnapped and eventually found but Pony and Soda might get taken away from Darry. Will it happen or will they let Darry keep them? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Pony's POV

I was at work with Soda and Steve. I was working hard and wondered when i get my first pay check. I want to give it to Darry. I was sitting on a chair. There werent many cars today. Steve walks over with soda.

"Hey Ponyboy." Steve grunted.

"Hey Pone!" Soda said cheerfully. How can he stand to be so cheery all the time.

"Hey..." I said dully.

"Pone, what's wrong?" Soda asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing." I said trying to lift my voice a bit to not worry soda.

"There is something wrong. Now tell me."

"I just really don't want to get jumped." I lied. I wasn't upset about that. I was upset about Johnny. I was worried about what would happen to him. He doesn't seem like Johnny though. He's more like a lion instead of a puppy. He can fight. He will fight. He likes trouble. He never liked trouble. He slashed tires on a Soc's car. Johnny would have never done that. Maybe he toughened up.

"It'll be okay kid brother. I won't let anyone hurt you. And neither will Steve. He won't admit it but he would." Steve got up. "Yeah whatever you say honey." He left. I got up and went to help someone that had just pulled in. They got out and waited for me.

"Hello. Do y..." He cut me off with a hand over my mouth and me being tied up. I got thrown in the trunk. It was dark.

Soda's POV

I watched Pony go help another car. I walked in the back to find Steve working on a cars engine.

"Hey Steve."

"Hey buddy." He said concentrating.

"Do you like Pony?" I asked. I wanted to know. He hesitated and stood In front of me.

"Honestly, I don't. He's a kid that you drag around with us all the time. I can't stand him and neither can Dally." He said in a stern voice.

"Dally gets along just fine with him and you know it!" I almost yelled. He grunted and turned around and back to fixing the car. I heard a car speed away out in the front of the DX. I walked out to see what Pony did but he was no where to be found. I looked every where. I even walked down the street some but I couldn't find him. I ran to the back.

"Pony's gone." I looked straight at Steve with a face of terror. He shot up. Even though he doesn't like Pony, he stands up for his kind. We ran out closing the DX telling the boss that we couldn't find him. We ran down the street to the house and walked in. Darry had no idea what was going on. I ran to my room while Steve rummaged through the house looking every where. I opened the door to see a drunked two-bit passed out in the bed.

"ARG!" I ran back downstairs.

"Did you find him?" I asked Steve.

"No." He shook his head.

"Uggh!" I ran out the back door and looked around. Not here either.

Steve's POV

I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I ran with Soda. This kid needs to stay in one spot. Darry looked oblivious to what was happening. I ran through the house pulling everything out, up, sideways, and down. Looking in everything and under everything. I couldn't find the kid. Darry walked over to me.

"What's going on?" He asked me when I was rushing to the kitchen.

"Pony's missing." I said quickly and went into the kitchen. Soda ran down and out the back door. I ran with him. Darry went out the front door. We were so scared. Pony please come home so I don't have to look for you anymore...

Pony's POV

It was dark and I felt like I was sitting up. I couldn't move my arms. Mostly because they were tied up to a chair. I heard voices.

"Why do we have the youngest brother? We should have grabbed the middle child. He was the one to slash our tires."

"The other is probably worried sick about our little catch here. He'll die if we do anything to him."

"Yeah but it would have been easier if..."

"Shut up!" I heard footsteps coming toward me.

"Hey baby grease. What were you doing on our side of town?" A nasty voice asked. I couldn't say anything so I spit at him landing on his cheek.

"You really want to get a beaten huh grease." I was beyond mad.

"I work at the DX thank you very much!" I yelled. He cupped my mouth.

"Don't yell honey. Someone will hear you." I but his hand as hard as I could feeling blood seep through my teeth.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled and took his hand back. He slapped me across my face.

"Now your gonna get it." He untied me and grabbed me by my neck.

"Say goodbye to your life grease." He and his friends slugged me a few times and kicked the air out of me. He let go. I landed on my feet. One of them grabbed me by the back of my shirt. The tall soc looked at me then he ran and kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground. I couldn't stand.

"Man he's had enough!" The shortest one said.

"I'll say when he's had enough. He hasn't until he's dead." They kept kicking me and slugging me. I couldn't breath. They cut me up too.

"Okay Dan! He's had enough! He can't even stand! He's had enough!" He slapped the soc across the face sending him flying into the wall. I got kicked in the head and went out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

New Story Chapter 2

Soda's POV

It's been a couple weeks with no sleep looking for pony. Darry looks as if he could break any second and drop dead from loss of sleep. I try to get him to take a nap every now and then but most of the time he refuses and keeps looking for Pony. I take long naps through out every day. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Darry. You need some sleep bud." I said quietly.

"I don't need sleep! I'm perfectly fine!" He yelled. Poor Darry. Pony please come home.

"Darry, please. I don't want you dropping dead then pony coming back and me explaining it to him." I said even quieter. He hesitated but got up.

"Alright, fine. If pony comes back, yell for me." He stared me right in the eye. I nodded. I went to get something to eat to keep me awake and all I could find was some of my over sugared chocolate cake. I took a few slices and gobbled down on it then I heard the door slam and a thud. I ran into the living room with cake stuffed in my mouth to see a almost dead Ponyboy laying on the ground. I swallowed my cake.

"Ponyboy." I couldn't believe it. I thought he was dead. I ran to him and grabbed on to him carrying him. I got to our room and set him on the bed. I started to remove his shirt and almost gaged. He was so bruised and cut it wasn't even funny. If you could imagine a T-Rex ripping apart a poor dog, then you'd have Ponyboy. I jumped back not knowing what to do.

"Darry." I said quietly then it got louder. "Darry!" I ran to his room. "DARRY!" I screamed violently as if i was going to be murdered. He jumped up in a daze but when i motioned him to my room he jumped up followed me to my room. He gaged himself when he saw his kid brother almost on his death bed. He walked closer and touched one of his bruises. Pony jumped and screamed in pain. He looked up. He looked worse then Johnny did when he got jumped.

"Pony?" Darry asked. Pony jumped. He looked at Darry though. Darry touched Ponys head. Pony jumped at that too.

"Pony." I wanted to ask him what happened but I figured now is not the time. I walked slowly toward him afraid if I went too fast he would get startled.

"A-are you g-gonna y-yell at m-me?" He asked softly and almost so quiet you couldn't hear him.

"Why would I yell at you pony?" I asked his quietly. He looked down.

"Because I-I was g-gone so long."

"Pony, it wasn't your fault you were gone so long." Darry said to him quietly. Pony looked at Darry as if he was an angel because he wasn't gonna get yelled at.

"I-it wasn't?" He questioned.

"No." Darry said rubbing his head, the only part unscathed. I tried not to look at his bruises and gashes because if I did I knew I would puke. I looked anyway. He was so beat and torn. Every inch of him either bruised or cut deeply. I looked up feeling my stomach churn with the sight of it. I don't think Darry knew what to do either because he called Dally. Dally came rushing over here and we heard him trump up the stairs. He ran into the room and looked at Pony. His eyes widened with terror.

Dally's POV

Ponyboy. My dear little Ponyboy. I was about to start bawling. He was covered head to tow in cuts and bruises. I walked slowly to him. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. All his cuts were partially bleeding or are gushing blood. Some looked fresh others looked weeks old. His bruises were either a deep purple or a deep black. He looked terrified. He was also wet. He looks sick. He looks... Like a dead dog... I started to tear up as I got closer to him. Try to keep your cool, I kept telling myself.

"Pony. Do... Where... When..." I couldn't get a full sentence out. I guess I spoke too loud for him right now because he jumped high and started to cry. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Pony." I said as quiet as I could. We had to wash out these cuts but if we get near pony in the state he is in now, he'll for sure go into a dieing state.

"Does it hurt Pony?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I-I haven't been able t-to feel anything s-since the first b-beating." He said super quiet to where I had to have him say it again three times. He was shaking violently.

"Will it hurt if I touch it?" He nodded so fast and violently he made himself dizzy.

"Okay pony. Calm down. C-could you tell me how this happened?" Pony only had to say one word.

"Soc." I went stiff. I stood up heading for the door ignoring the fact that Pony was sitting in his bed dieing. Those Soc's are gonna Pay for what they did to Johnny. And now doing it to Pony makes it even worse. I stopped at the door and flung myself around and went back to Pony. I couldn't leave him here. I will be here with him.

Pony's POV

I watched Dally fling himself back toward me from the door. That's unlike him. He usually gets into a fight with them Soc's for stuff like this but he backed out. I wonder what he's thinking. I was starting to get uncomfortable and I needed to move. I tried to sit up but Dally pushed me back down.

"Don't move. You'll only make it worse." He was looking at my chest and stomach. I looked down. I hadent noticed all the bruises and gashes that were bleeding and whenever I moved they bled more. I was super dizzy and my whole body ached. I lied to them how none of it hurt. It really hurt. Like a elephant landing on you. I hadent noticed that they were all whispering. I didn't know why either. I was shaking. I was hoping to god Darry wouldn't yell at me for being gone. I heard him and Soda talking quietly.

"We have to get him to a hospital."

"Look if we take him you two will for sure be taken away from me. I don't want that. I want you two with me. Not with someone else that you don't know!" He started getting louder. It scared me.

"And you know what else I don't want to happen! I don't want you two getting stuck with a soc family and that" he pointed at me "happening every night! Do you know how painful that would be!? Just ask Pony! He'll tell ya! Or you could ask dally, or two-bit, or me! Don't you ever use your head!?" Darry stopped with a gasp. He threw himself agents Soda hugging his tightly.

"I'm sorry Soda! I dunno what to do! I'm all mixed up! I dunno..." Soda hugged him back. Oh, how I wished to be in that hug.

"It's alright Darry. We'll figure it out. Together." Soda said in a louder comforting voice. I want to be hugged. I want to be hugged so tight that my bones come out my mouth. I started to cry and I didn't even notice it until dally asked me what was wrong. I wiped my tears away and looked at him.

"Nothing." He looked back at the hugging brothers. Dally bent down and... Hugged me... Dally Winston hugged me! Me! Of all people! I hugged him back tightly crying into his shoulder. I think he was crying a bit because my shoulder felt wet. It hurt so bad for him to be hugging me but I ignored the burning pain throughout my body. He hugged tighter. Oh shit... Don't scream don't scream. Ugh! Even tighter!

"AAAHHHH!" I finally broke. It hurt so bad. He let go quickly. Darry ran over to me.

"Pony we are taking you to the hospital. You have to go and if you two get taken away from me. Just please remember that I loved you." He hugged me tightly. At this point I didn't care about the pain. Soda joined in. We sat there in a group hug crying our eyes out. I don't want to leave him.


	3. Chapter 3

New Story Chapter 3

Authors note: I know I know they're out of character but when one of your friends comes home after almost three weeks would you be the same? No I don't think so.

I was in a bed in a white room with IV's in me and tubes everywhere. I hated being like this. I wish I had a book to read or something. Just to get my mind off of, you know what. Darry walked in with a book called "Gone With The Wind". Oh great. This again.

"Dally said you wanted to finish this book." I threw the book on the ground.

"I don't want to read this one. Never again will I try to read it!" I yelled. Darry sat next to me on a chair.

"Look bud I know you don't wanna be here and neither do I. But we have to. You could have died. I wasn't gonna have that."

"But Darry! What if we get taken away! Don't you care!?"

"Of course I care! If I didn't I wouldn't have brought you here! Do you know how hard it was for me and Soda to see you on that bed!"

"I would have been fine! I survived two weeks! I would have been okay!"

"Don't start with me now pony. You know this is hard for all of us so you can just hush up."

"No! I will not be quiet! I don't want taken away from you! And if we are me and soda will be apart too!" Soda walked in.

"Will you guys please stop! You said you wouldn't fight anymore! What's with you two all of a sudden?" Soda said. I looked down remembering the promise me and Darry made.

Darry's POV

I didn't tell Pony but I can't keep them. The court ordered they be put in foster homes. They don't even know how torn up I am. I lost my job from the weeks I stayed home and I'm behind on everything. Soda quit his job because we couldn't find Pony. Our family's just falling apart. How do I tell them.

"Soda, Pony. We need to talk." They both had ears up to me as they heard the sadness in my voice. I looked at them.

"I can't keep you." They both gasped and looked at me. Their breathing picked up and Pony looks like he's about to go into a panic attack. Soda's face started to get red.

"The court ordered as soon as Pony is out you have to go. I'm sorry but I couldn't do anything!" My voice sped up and got higher. "I'm behind in bills and I lost my job!" My voice started to crack as I was on the verge of crying.

"I didn't mean to! I tried really hard and I tried to get money and a new job but I couldn't get one fast enough! Then you went into the hospital pony and the bill is outrageous! I can't help it!" Soda fell to knees as Pony layed his head down. The room was quiet except for the soft sobs that came from us and the beeping machines.

"No!" Pony yelled. We looked up at him. "No! That can't happen Darry! No! We can do something! Anything. Something to show them that you can take care of us. Something." His voice got softer with every word.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"It doesn't work like that Pony." Soda told him.

"Shoot! I know soda! I was just, just hoping... Holding to something that I can't have." He started to cry. Dally walked in.

"Hey guys! What's with the sob fest here?" Dally walked in. I bit my lip and soda put his head in the blanket of Ponys bed. I looked at Dally with a tear running down my face.

"I have to give them up."

Soda's POV

I couldn't make sense of this. What was going to happen to us? What was going to happen to Darry? Where's Pony gonna go? Where am I gonna go? Are we going to a foster home? Are we gonna be adopted by someone? I was all mixed up. I didn't know wether to cry or to smile. I didn't know if I should hug pony and Darry or if I should leave. Maybe I can run away. Or do what dally did. Get myself put in jail. Something other then a foster home. I tuned out of dally and Darry's conversation worrying about them. I didn't are about me, only them. I shouldn't have quit my job. Darry should have gone to work like I said. There was so many things we should have done. We blew it. I started to tear up as the information sunk in. I jumped up and hugged Darry behind the back.

"Darry you can't let us go! You just can't! No! No no no no no!" I started to yell. It was night now.

"Soda we have to go home." Darry said. He had to help keep me up because I was shaking and about to fall. We said our goodbyes. Pony was suppose to be let out tomorrow and then we meet out new parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darry's POV

I woke up with the sunlight in my face. I jumped up and got soda up.

"Soda get up now!" I yelled.

"Mmn." He rolled over.

"Get up now!" I screamed and pulled him off the bed.

"Shit! Ow! Darry that hurt!" I pulled out some nice clothes and hande them to soda.

"Your foster parents are coming today." He got dressed quickly. I ran down the stairs and noticed the house was clean. Pony was on the couch with Two-Bit sleeping. I hit two-bit with a shoe and pony jumped up when the shoe fell on his stomach. He got up and got dressed quickly when there was a knock at the door. I quickly got up and opened it. A women and a man were standing there.

"Hello, we've come for.." Looks like they can't remember who they came for. "Uhm, Sodapop, is it?" The woman said.

"Oh yes. Hello Mr and Mrs. Bauch. I'm Soda's older brother Darrel Curtis." I held out my hand and they shook it. Another boy came up behind them. It was David. Oh great a soc family. Just what he needed. David smiled evilly at me.

"Hello Darrel. Remember me? Of course you do."

"Now, now David. Be nice." Said his mother. David stepped back. I let them in.

Soda's POV

I was shaking. I didn't want to go. Pony looked as if he could start bawling. There was another knock at the door and Darry let in another couple. Thy were younger then the first.

"Hello. You must be soda." The First couple shook my hands and I looked at Pony who was meeting his parents. He was so scared to leave. And of course both the family's were Soc's. We met everyone and Darry and the family's went outside to talk. Pony threw himself on me crying his eyes out.

"I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go and leave you and Darry! I wanna stay! Don't make me go!" I took him off me and made him look at me.

"Pony, there isn't anyway to get out of this unless they decide not to take us. I can't do anything." I said as I started to tear up as well. I started thinking about all the good times we've had and all the losses we went through right in this house. I hugged Pony. Darry and the family's came it. They stared at us as we were hugging. Darry sighed and came to give us a hug. He hugged us tightly.

"Guys, No matter where you go, I will always love you no matter what. I won't be able to talk to you but I will remember all the amazing times we've had." He hugged tighter. My back felt wet so I knew he was crying too. "And whatever you do. Don't think about me. Don't ever wonder where I am or what I'm doing. I love you guys. Bye." He hugged us for a while. When we let go me and Pony got up and hugged and went to stand by our new family. Darry smiled and we left.

Pony's POV

I sat in the white mustang trying not to think of my two brothers. I had most of my greaser clothes with me and, well hopefully soda won't find out, I stole some of his shirts. I was the only child in this family now. I hope they're nice to me. When we finally stop I notice its not far from where I use to live. It's a big White House right beside the movie house. Movie house. Oh me and soda use to. No. No thinking. I got out and went to get my stuff but my new father got it for me.

"What do I call you? Dad or Chris?"I asked. I really wasn't sure.

"Call me dad." He said to me and smiled. I guess it wouldn't be so bad.

"Uhm, dad?" It didn't feel right. I felt like I should be calling for Darry.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"W-would I ever be able to see my brothers again?"

"I don't know. We're only foster parents meaning we're temporary. Your brother could get you back."

That sparked some hope in me. I thought I wouldn't ever see him ever again.

Soda's POV

I has been four months since I rode in that red mustang to my new house. I still sit in my room in agonizing pain. David hit me when ever he got the chance and his dad is just like him. The mother had no idea what went on here because she had to work. I locked my door to prevent David and his father from coming in. Some one knocked. I stayed quiet.

"Open this door or you'll get it good tomorrow." David said. I got up and opened the door. David walked in and held me to the wall. He took his knife and held it against my neck.

"Now, why was that door locked?" He has never pulled a blade on me. What's with him?

"Tell me or I'll get you good and may even kill you." He sneered. His words slurred. He was drunk.

"Getting drunk with daddy huh?" I said.

"Shut up you little twit! Now tell me grease ball! Why was that door locked?!" He yelled in my face. I smiled and punched his gut. He got mad and sliced a good cut on my neck.

"Aaaah!" I yelled in pain.

"What are you two doin up there!?" His father yelled at us for being loud.

"Just teaching this grease ball a lesson, dad!" He yelled back. I heard a small grunt of his approval.

"Why was this door locked!?"

"Trying to get away from you." I said and pushed him off me. I ran to the widow trying to get it open. He grabbed me before I put the second foot out the window. He slammed me in the floor.

"Bad choice grease." He slashed another cut but this time deeper and on my arm. I clenched my teeth trying to keep the pain in. Then there was talking down stairs. I heard a little boys voice. It almost sounded like Pony. Pony. I pushed David off and ran down the stairs to see Pony looking all sad standing by the door. I ran to him and hugged him. He was surprised at first and didn't know who I was. I had hugged him from behind. I had no idea the parents were friends.

"PONY PONY PONY PONY PONY PONY!" I kept yelling out. He was all stiff.

"Pony?" I turned him around and his face lit up.

"SODA! OH MY GOD! SODA!" Ponys parents looked at me and then realized who I was.

"Oh my. That's just great. The grease ball has a brother." David said as he walked down the steps. He grabbed Pony in a head lock.

"Get off him!" I said jumping on his back and pulling him back. He let Pony go and we all went outside and started fighting he punched me in the gut and Pony in the head. Me and Pony stumbled back. Pony we up and slapped him across the face. His mother came out and grabbed Pony. She slapped his face.

"Hey. No fighting!" They grabbed Pony and dragged him towards the car. I grabbed to his leg.

"NO! I WANT MY BROTHER NO!"

"Soda let go. Your gonna get me in trouble."

"NO!"

"Soda."

"NOOOOO!"

"SODA!" He screamed at me. I stopped. He never yelled at me. I really was gonna get him in trouble. I let him go as we were both crying.

"Here take the worthless grease ball too!" My father threw me towards them.

"I will and I will let Social services know about you!" Ponys mother said. Ponys mother was real nice. She took me in with Pony.

Pony's POV

We sat in the white mustang and wondered together what Darry was doing. I know he said not to but I do anyway. We got to my house and I showed soda around. We showed him to his room but we slept together anyway. Social services told mom and dad that they could care for soda. For once in these four months, I could finally sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darry's POV

It's been hell here at the Curtis house. No one has been here in months. I have good job now. And all the bills are payed. I just wish Pony and Soda were here.

Pony's POV

I woke up to a roar of a truck engine. I looked outside. There was a red truck outside. My face lit up. Darry.

"SODA SODA SODA! GET UP GET UP GET UP!" I screamed in his ear. He jumped up and I pulled him to the window and he looked out. His eyes widened and we started stomping down the stairs.

Darry's POV

I was talking to Ponys parents when I heard stomping and screaming.

"SODA SODA SODA SODA! GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP!" Then there was stomping. I smiled huge an stood up seeing Pony and Soda at a dead stop at the bottom of the stairs. I straightened up and held out my hands. They both came running into them. I hugged them tightly. Either I got shorter or they got taller. Soda was almost my height and Pony was up to my nose.

"Darry." Pony said sniffling.

"Pony..." Soda said nothing and shoved his head into my chest.

"D-D-D-Dar-arry." Soda said through sobs. I wonder what has his boxers in a twist.

"Now that's a family." I turned around to see Mrs. Bean. I smiled and let them go. Pony frowned again.

"Yeah. I guess. We had a great relation. Especually Pony and Soda. Pony would sleep with Soda every night because he got nightmares after mom and dad died."

"That would explain the screaming in the middle of the night. I would always have to go comfort him. But he never would tell me." I glared at Pony. He smugly smiled back.

"Why didn't you tell her Pone?" I asked.

"Well because I didn't feel comfortable telling someone I didn't know." I rolled my eyes and turned back.

"Well we should get going." Soda looked at me in surprise.

"What? You didn't think I came over just to say hi now did ya?" Soda and Pony smiled and hugged me once more only this time they hugged me so tightly I couldn't breath.

"Alright guys! I can't breath!" I said breathlessly.

"Don't let go Soda!" Pony yelled.

"I won't dont worry!" He yelled back.

"Alright then how bout this." I started tickling them. They laughed twitching but still holding on. I had to pry them off while tickling them. They grabbed onto my legs laughing.

"Alright Mrs. and Mr. Bean. We gotta get going." I walked out the door with them both on my legs. I'm so happy we're going home.

Alright well that's the end! Unless you guys want more! Please review!"


End file.
